


cookies 'n comfort

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a box of store bought cookies, because somehow even when using the premade cookie dough, Mason always ends up with burnt or completely doughy cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cookies 'n comfort

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/127686838555/for-pocketlass-it-starts-with-a-box-of-store)
> 
> & there's now a delightful podfic by auroreanrave [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7829242) <3

It starts with a box of store bought cookies, because somehow even when using the premade cookie dough, Mason always ends up with burnt or completely doughy cookies. (The latter are still delicious, but certainly aren’t bring-to-your-best-friend’s-undead-alpha’s-door good.)

Melissa lets him in with a smile and hug, her eyes damp. “That’s so sweet of you, Scott’s just upstairs-”

She breaks off with a small laugh as Scott appears beside her, “Dude, really?”

“Um, yeah?” Mason says, and suddenly it hits him that he knows of Scott more than he knows Scott. He knows all about how he’s helped and saved people, but he doesn’t even know if he likes chocolate chip cookies- and maybe everything’s still a little intense from the fifteen minute death scare, but it hits him hard.

“Awesome! Those are my favorite, come in. I was about to watch  _The Losers_  if you wanna join?”

Scott’s Mom leaves them with a parting smile, and Mason heads to the living room with Scott. “That sounds a little depressing, but sure.”

“It’s not half as sad as it sounds, and it’s got Idris Elba and Chris Evans in it,” Scott replies, fiddling with the remote.

Halfway through the movie, Mason’s pretty sure of two important facts: one- Scott McCall is bisexual, and two- both of them need more downtime away from supernatural shenanigans.

.

The next few times Mason visits it’s usually with a baked excuse, that may or may not have frosting of the ‘any chance you have a crush on me?’ variety. Scott tells him after the third dozen cupcake platter that he doesn’t have to bring dessert over every time- appreciated though it is. And Mason knows that he doesn’t- but Scott always clearly enjoys them, and Melissa says how sweet he is, and it’s not like he can bring them home. (Dentists make the worst parents for sweets, he’s thought time and time again.)

After Kira calls to say she won’t be coming back, her Dad got his old job and it’s just too dangerous in Beacon Hills, they split a tub of frosting without the cupcakes.

“He won,” Scott mumbles, frowning at the plastic spoon. “everyone he wanted is gone. I’m not… I wasn’t a good enough alpha.”

“Hey, no,” Mason says, putting his own spoon down and reaching for Scott’s hand. “Evil doesn’t win, and it’s not over- just give them time. Every one of them loves you, they’re just having some problems. That doesn’t make you a bad alpha, just human.”

“But maybe if I had…” Scott trails off, and Mason’s stomach turns at what he’s probably thinking.

“ _No_. We love you Scott, even if you lost all your wolfy mojo that wouldn’t change.”

Scott smiles slowly, looking up at Mason, “We?”

“You bet. Now I believe it’s my turn to beat you at Rainbow Road.”

.

The pack comes back to Scott slowly, too slowly for Scott’s well-being really, and minus Kira, eventually they’re all back. Malia and Braeden have found Malia’s mother, who’s no longer hell-bent on killing her daughter and living with Braeden. (Mason doesn’t ask, and Braeden always looks extremely annoyed or very pleased with herself depending on the day.) Liam’s back on his real medication, it turned out the doctors or Theo had switched his pills for vitamins. He and Scott had a long talk Mason wasn’t privy to, and together they started combing the woods for the nemeton and the bodies. Lydia helps, and Mason goes too if only to make sure they all come back alright.

Things are becoming almost peaceful when Scott shows up on his doorstep with a box of chocolate chip cookies. He remembers late that Scott can hear his heartbeat, and the blood rushes hot to his cheeks.

“Hey, come in.”

Scott hesitates in the doorway, grasping the pink box tightly. “I- I want to kiss you. Is that-?”

Mason leans forward and up, careful not to crush the box between them, kissing Scott. “Yeah.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cookies 'N' Comfort (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829242) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave)




End file.
